Floppy Flower
by onelight
Summary: Jade is in a coma and things are changing for the group.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a short and quick story, if I continue it. I'm giving up two chapters and you'll see why when you read the other

Please Review

The red flowers beside the bed have faded and wilted, the air in the hospital room is crisp and sterile. It's empty in a sense, besides the comatose being lying under a blue hospital blanket. The room still holds an air of being empty.

No one comes to visit anymore. It's lonely…

Nurses come and go, checking vitals and changing sheets and sponge bathing her. The room is cleaned every other day, but holds a hefty layer of dust on all surfaces.

She hasn't changed, not really. The hair has faded back to its original coloring, there's a lack of her usual makeup. It's been months so her face has thinned out with the rest of her body from only being feed through an IV drip.

It's a normal afternoon spring day. The window across the room has been opened by a nurse that morning and a soft breezes filters into the room, disturbing the girl's brown mane.

Something in the room changes at one in the afternoon. The room's door opens and it's not time for the nurse's usual check- ins.

No one enters at first, he hesitates. The room comes alive when he finally does take that first half-step into the room. The last visitor had been sometime in December.

Robbie closes the room's door behind him and doesn't turn to face the girl in the bed for a while. He has no idea why he's there. He had skipped his last few classes just to come.

He walks to her bedside and stares at her form for a while, his face a concentrated frown. His hands twitch at his sides.

"Hi Jade…" He finally says and he bits his lip. He takes his eyes off her face to look around the room his eyes lingering on the welted flowers for a bit.

"I should have brought you flowers." He gently scratches his face. "I don't think you like flowers though…"

He looks back at her face and her closed eyes. He takes a seat in the chair near the bed.

"I feel really bad for not coming more." He tells her. "I think the last time I visited was eight months ago."

He frowns again and removes his glasses only to put them on a moment later. "It's spring…" He trails.

"Everyone is really busy… that's why they haven't visited. We're graduating!" He tries to say with a level of excitement. "We haven't forgotten you."

He falls quiet and an odd look comes over his face. He rubs the area between his eyes.

"Tori is doing well." He finally says, a moment later he laughs. "You don't care, right?"

He thinks he's right.

"Well, Cat and Andre are great too…" His eyes fall to his hands in his lap. He's quiet again then looks up quickly. "Oh yeah and so is Beck."

"…And Rex." He adds as an afterthought.

"They all have amazing opportunities coming to them after they graduate. Especially Beck and Tori, they were always the most talented in our group any way, right. The cheekbones and the hair after all, right… yeah."

He laughs forcefully.

"The group as a whole though…" He begins talking after another pause. "Is all screwed up…"

The breeze blowing through the window turns into a gust, which makes the clipboard with her file fall from its perch on the table by the bed. Robbie only glances at it.

"No one is happy, and your likely thinking it's because of you?" He asks and actually stares at her pale face for a while like he was expecting an answer. "It is but not in the way you think." He admits. "Well of course were upset about… what happened." He groans and presses his fist into his forehead. "I sound like an idiot…"

"What I mean is Beck and Tori aren't happy." He announces in a rush. "There I said it!"

He leans back into his chair and sighs. He removes his glasses and doesn't return them to his face.

"They are undeniably in love with each other. It's so frustrating…" His eyes fall on her again. "They're miserable because they can't be together because of you." He tells her honestly.

"They both feel as if it would be a betrayal to you." He bits his lip again. "I wouldn't even be telling you this if I thought you could hear me…" He mumbles. "If you can… don't hurt me when you wake up." He laughs nervously.

He gently sighs. "Why am I even telling you this? You can't really do anything about it."

The light outside vanishes and the room becomes chilly with the night air. Robbie closes the window. He hasn't really said anything for hours. He reads her files at least five times and throws away her wilted flowers. He mostly sits quietly by her bed though.

A nurse comes into the room a few minutes after he closes the window. She looks surprised to see him.

"Oh, I had no idea she had a visitor."

Robbie instantly stands. "I'm Robbie." He greets awkwardly.

The woman half-heartedly smiles and nods, "I see…"

"I'm one of her classmates…"

The woman nods again and enters further into the room and checks over IV bag. "That's wonderful but I'm afraid visiting hours are about over. You can come back tomorrow…"

"I will!" He announces with enthusiasm and grabs his book bag. "I'll see you tomorrow Jade." He leaves.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

This is basically chapter one but with a different view I guess It is

Please Review

It feels like nothing. Void…that how Jade would describe her existence, alive but not alive.

She never would have guessed being in a coma meant months of watching your own body wither away. Watching the ever steady stream of people visit you in the beginning slowly dwindle to no one. Not even her parents came anymore.

_They hadn't ever been particularly interested in me anyway. _She talks aloud from her stance beside her comatose body – her solid body. The body that refused to wake up no matter how much she yelled and screamed, she had even threatened herself over the months.

She's calmer now, she has accepted her fate. Her body remains in a coma and she is stuck to watch herself die. The nurses that come in are her only change in scenery.

No one visits anymore. The fact made her angry as well as a little hurt.

The window is open today and a breeze blows through, one her transparent body cannot feel. She watches the hair on her head move with the breeze.

The room's dull aura changes and her room's door creaks open slowly, hesitantly. She leans backwards to peer out of the room wondering which nurse it would be this time. It isn't a nurse.

He hesitates in the room's doorway looking lost as if he had wondered into the wrong room. He looks tired.

She watches him with narrowed eyes as he walks towards her body and stands there, not talking. The bag on his back slides off and he finally speaks.

"Hi Jade…" He takes his eyes off her face to look around the room his eyes lingering on the welted flowers for a bit.

_Hi…_ She's very aware that he can't really hear her.

"I should have brought you flowers." He gently scratches his face.

_I don't like flowers, Robbie. A nurse thought flowers would make my room feel more lively, stupid woman…_

"I don't think you like flowers though…"

_You're right._

He looks back at her face and her closed eyes. He takes a seat in the chair near the bed.

"I feel really bad for not coming more." He tells her. "I think the last time I visited was eight months ago."

_It honestly doesn't matter. I don't need you people._

He frowns again and removes his glasses only to put them on a moment later. "It's spring…" He trails.

_Interesting…_ She honestly hadn't the clue.

"Everyone is really busy… that's why they haven't visited. We're graduating!" He tries to say with a level of excitement. "We haven't forgotten you."

_Yeah I'm sure you all remember…_ She replies sarcastically.

He falls quiet and an odd look comes over his face. He rubs the area between his eyes. She wonders why he looks so tired.

"Tori is doing well." He finally says, a moment later he laughs. "You don't care, right?"

_Bingo, we have a winner._ She agrees dryly.

He thinks he's right.

"Well, Cat and Andre are great too…" His eyes fall to his hands in his lap. She notices his jaw clenches. He's quiet again then looks up quickly. "Oh yeah and so is Beck."

"…And Rex." He adds as an afterthought.

_I care about your puppet…_ She rolls her eyes.

"They all have amazing opportunities coming to them after they graduate. Especially Beck and Tori, they were always the most talented in our group any ways, right. The cheekbones and the hair after all, right… yeah."

_Do you have a point…? _Her annoyance with him is growing. She had always had only a certain level of tolerance for him anyway. That hadn't changed.

He laughs forcefully.

"The group as a whole though…" He begins talking after another pause. "Is all screwed up…"

The breeze blowing through the window turns into a gust, which makes the clipboard with her file fall from its perch on the table by the bed. Robbie only glances at it.

"No one is happy, and your likely thinking it's because of you?" He asks and actually stares at her pale face for a while like he was expecting an answer.

_I'm not that conceited._

"It is but not in the way you think." He admits. "Well of course were upset about… what happened." He groans and presses his fist into his forehead. "I sound like an idiot…"

_When don't you?_

"What I mean is Beck and Tori aren't happy." He announces in a rush. "There I said it!"

_Beck… Tori…_

He leans back into his chair and sighs. He removes his glasses and doesn't return them to his face.

"They are undeniably in love with each other. It's so frustrating…" His eyes fall on her again. "They're miserable because they can't be together because of you." He tells her honestly.

She frowns at this a mixture of emotions running through her.

"They both feel as if it would be a betrayal to you." He bits his lip again. "I wouldn't even be telling you this if I thought you could hear me…" He mumbles. "If you can… don't hurt me when you wake up." He laughs nervously.

_You wouldn't be_

"Why am I even telling you this? You can't really do anything about it."

He goes quiet and doesn't really speak again for a long time. There is diffidently wrong with him, she notes. He's odd, odder than normal, quiet and really somber. She only cares because of boredom.

He closes the window that the nurse really should have closed hours ago. He also throws away her withered flowers much to her disdain. It was the only interesting thing to look at.

A nurse comes in and pretty much kicks him out and he tells her he'll come back tomorrow.

That the girl doesn't believe.

Please Review


End file.
